


[譯文]成家傾向(Domestically Inclined)

by Loquor



Series: seperis的ST重啟系列 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Pon Farr, Telepathy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loquor/pseuds/Loquor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一想到Spock也許有天會選擇和某個人結婚，一同建構真正的家庭、填補他所失去的一切──這不是個令人不快的念頭。也或許，Jim就是喜歡別人家養的孩子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[譯文]成家傾向(Domestically Inclined)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Domestically Inclined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/436852) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> 翻譯說明：篇名並非直譯，還請見諒。  
> 此篇為seperis所創作的The Reboot Series系列作之四，系列作之一《（假以時日）終至千里》You'll Get There in the End (It Just Takes a While)的譯者為Marga，感謝她的翻譯讓我知道了這部作品。  
> 翻譯這個系列的過程讓我對作品，甚至是原先TOS及AOS的二人有了更深一層的感觸，也更加佩服作者seperis創作了這樣一個完整的世界，希望我的版本沒有辜負了作者跟它。  
> I'm so honored, so proud to have the chance translating such a beautiful and epic story series. Hope I didn't just ruin these beautiful moments of the series.

Sepak可說完全不愧是他母親的兒子，他繼承了她巧克力色的皮膚跟眼珠；不像T'Mana，他極其安靜而且頗能自得其樂。他也生來便具有罕見的高等感知，這點Jim在他們抵達大使住處時的那一刻就切身體會到。將近週歲的T'Mana在發展階段已始終高於平均水準，但Sepak出生還未滿三個月就明顯超越過她，也因此Jim的心靈屏障技巧受到了相當嚴苛的鍛煉。  
  
幼童的心電感應方式十分迥異於成人；即使T'Mana已相當熟稔口語溝通技巧、也開始從實例中學習到心靈屏障的基礎概念，二名幼兒仍舊毫無顧慮地以模糊的籠統思維向外界投射他們的欲望與需求，旁觀的Jim覺得這些想望實在該死的有意思，不禁開始留意起來。這也造成一波波突如其來的感受思緒，像是Sepak或T'Mana的餵食時間一到就出現的極端饑渴，還有才過午間忽而傳來、讓人忍不住想打盹酣眠的奇妙睡意，這些情緒波動似乎都以不起眼的瓦肯方式逗樂了Spock。  
  
也因此現在基本上可說是Jim人生裡休息最為充足、營養最為均衡的日子，老骨頭還因此噁心地自鳴得意起來，那樣子讓人怎麼看都不順眼。  
  
半睡半醒的Jim趕去響應一道驚人的召喚時，勉強也才搆得上凌晨五點；當他差不多完全清醒後，人已經站在育嬰室裡懷抱著Sepak、心裡暗自向天祈禱永遠別給媒體見到他這副衰樣，不然傳聞中拯救全宇宙的光鮮生活自此將一落千丈。被連理性的邊都還沒摸著的人驅使鞭策，這種畫面實在很難激起群眾敬重、或是讓星聯宿敵陷入恐慌……雖說他若要改在約炮市場論行情，那麼想當然……  
  
「但你並不在，」Spock在門廊邊出聲時，Jim正將Sepak的小腦袋輕輕攏向肩頭、假裝他一點也不像個傻子，正為著孩子心裡傳來的滿足輕哼而微笑。這景象──Jim假想──感覺起來照理說應該要更丟臉些，但他真的提不起興致去窘迫。「你確實記得大使曾說過直接喚醒他即可，如果你聽見……」  
  
「他們有兩個不到二歲的孩子，」Jim前往廚房、經過Spock時說：「他們需要睡眠。」Spock跟著他加入這個蹣跚行進的小隊，Jim將睏著的襁褓遞過去，試著先投射 _ **好、吃的、馬上來**_ ，再從預先備好的奶瓶裡取出一瓶。總有一天──萬一消息洩露出去的話老天保佑──手握來自某名有感生物（也就是T'Sora）的乳汁不會再這般隱約莫名地嚇到他。「他們需要休息，而且嘿、我們人都已經在這裡。再說，Nyota都快被 _ **搞瘋**_ 了；我一直煩惱哪天醒來時，會不會看到她舉起無針注射器跟心感用神經元傳遞的教科書來。你正等著要欣賞那個場面，對吧？」  
  
「不，」Spock在他們坐到起居室裡驚人舒適的沙發上時回答，語氣十足十瓦肯，一副耐心屈尊同次等生物交談的姿態。  
  
Sepak開始投射出惴惴不安的疑慮，彷彿世界上已經再也沒有東西可吃了，Jim接過他，感覺情緒轉為嬰孩單純的滿意愉悅，並及時瞥到Spock那若有似無的疑似微笑。「直接承認你已經被踢出叔叔的行列吧。」  
  
「就定義而言……」  
  
「挺確定我們還沒找出一個概念基礎來形容『時空分歧後導致的早期自身個體』，不過嘿，如果你想從標準語辭典裡查到能用的詞，那就儘管去試。」  
  
Spock丟出一道暗指隨時能讓標準語伏首稱臣的眼神。Jim默默向全星系每一位語言學家致上歉意，他們絕想不到會有這麼一天的。  
  
大清早、加上二人獨處，等於Jim能在觸碰帶來的簡單快樂裡盡情放縱自己。他往後一躺、枕著Spock的肩膀就這麼沉浸了一會。Spock一點也不抵觸在私下相處時舉止親密──甚至Jim會說這是個從『鼓勵』到『強制』的過程──但在公眾場合就不那麼熱衷了，不打緊，Jim能體諒。但如今他們既沒待在自家艦上，也不是在執行勤務；這裡是大使的家，也差不多是他們各自所剩唯一的家，加上Jim跟一個瓦肯人『幾近已婚』的時間，已經長到足以想要行使幾項配偶專屬的權利。  
  
「我跟大使提過早上讓我照顧他，」Jim輕聲道，看著Sepak因為滿足而閉上眼皮。「他們不會承認，但在照顧餵食羅慕蘭難民、還有遊說長老們之後，他們把自己搞得越來越瘦不拉機了。」  
  
有許多理由讓瓦肯人維繫著自部落先祖時代以來的氏族制度，既有邏輯的，也有非邏輯的。但不可否認的是，這也是瓦肯人能這麼快就將科技鑽研精透至如今水準的原因之一。雖說氏族責任是基於習俗而非藉由法令規範，它仍舊在人們的呼息間深深根植於瓦肯群落裡。  
  
T'Sora的氏族已經與瓦肯星一同滅絕，隨著大使與Sarek間的關係緊繃以至破裂，已經沒有人會將這些簡單的日常瑣事視同職責一般義不容辭。T'Sora跟大使都將他與Spock視為家人，所以說老天啊沒錯，Jim打算就這麼趁虛而入。而如果Nyota、老骨頭跟其他組員們也有興趣來分一杯羹，那麼想阻止他們的那些瓦肯傳統論者最好祈求上天保佑。  
  
Jim得承認這挺不賴的，尤其當星聯艦隊的指令差不多是要他們佇留在殖民星，為了拉票在當地多交些新朋友、或是去影響人們的意向；那麼能跟Sepak好好地交流一番已經算得上是成績斐然了。  
  
「我承認，」Spock低語著接上思緒：「我並不反感我們在這裡渡過的辰光。」  
  
Jim點點頭，理解了Spock說不出口的部分；失去家、母親、以及親人的幾段記憶對他仍舊鮮活宛若昨日。Sarek住處不過距離半個城市遠，二人卻如同待在迥異的兩個世界。Jim從未擁有過像Spock從前那般的家；也未曾對家人有著深入骨髓的安全感；他試著不去妒嫉Spock，但他也願意承擔剝皮剜骨般失去的傷痛，只要能換得這樣的回憶。  
  
所以也許讓他在清晨五點起床去餵養一個頤指氣使、精神溝通方式跟冰鑽穿腦沒兩樣的心感寶寶，並不全是由於所謂的利他主義作祟；他 _ **想要**_ 的不只是能這樣作的權力，還涵括被期待要做的重量，以及肯定他會做的確信，因為他是他們的家人，而這就是家人會做的事。  
  
另一方面，他挺肯定胳膊已經快麻到沒有知覺，而且Sepak絕對在思忖盤算著食物快沒有了，但饑餓似乎永遠不會消失的可怕事實。  
  
「把他交給我，」Spock回答。Spock與這個無法用完整句子來交流的生物之間，往來越發舒適隨意，Jim試著不想為此捧腹，但這事確實挺逗的。Jim站起來，甩動手臂讓血液恢復流動，然後去熱第二瓶，考慮過後再加一瓶；今天感覺上就像那種需要三瓶才能解決的早上。  
  
佇足門邊，Jim看著Spock跟Sepak用著一模一樣的緊繃表情好奇地研究著對方；這讓人再度回想起Spock跟大使擁有共同的DNA，而且以基因方面來說，那孩子的確就跟Spock的沒兩樣。Spock並不想要小孩──Jim這麼相信──但除非在任務中死亡，或是意外身故（這也太蠢了，Jim帶點惡意地想；太不可能發生了，如果他對此有啥感想的話，那就是這事不會發生在他還活著，也絕不會是在他掛掉之後），Spock會比Jim要多活上至少一整個世紀（如果以大使的狀況為例，也許會是二個世紀），等到他開始考慮接受其他人當伴侶時，他依然年富力強。想到Spock很有可能會選擇與某個能與他共同孕育真正家庭、某個能契合他所遺失的人成婚，並不會讓他不快。  
  
 _ **你就是我的家人**_ 。  
  
總有一天，Jim會學到別想得那麼見鬼的 _ **大聲**_ 。「我不需要安慰或承諾，」Jim笑著說，坐回長椅上將Sepak抱過來。Spock給他一道平板的目光後，拿過其中一瓶，開始用著謹慎到每個小細節的專注力來哺餵Sepak，就像被人類與自然的規律反駁時，他致力於修正科學方向那般。它們也許真的該停止反抗了，Jim同情地想著；就像跟Scotty一樣，它們注定要輸，而且會輸得很慘。  
  
「也許你可以克制自己，別將未來規劃成非必然或不可預見，」Spock回答，研究著那瓶子，像是他正在從中尋找出設計上的缺陷。Jim對此的答辯是：下一個Spock伴侶得到的Spock，至少是一個不會對浴室地板上的毛巾龜毛囉嗦的Spock，真是謝謝你了，因為那真的是一大清早，他們才都剛醒而已，而且Spock的反論是基於不包括Jim在內的潛在未來可能性。  
  
瓦肯人沒有像人類所謂的愛情那種概念基礎；其情感成分從未自生理衝動，也就是 _ **pon farr**_ 中抽離獨立出來。Jim對瓦肯本能與種族記憶的二手感官經驗，多半比任何其他有感生物──不管他們是否擁有連結──歷經的更為強烈；當想傳達的情感已經涉及口語以及文化認知的極限時，做一個『片面否認』的心靈感應者也有其優勢。  
  
連結以定義而言包含了所有的自我；它在瓦肯隱私裡佔幅是如此深廣自有其原因，讓每個瓦肯人從出生以至死去的瞬間都不能拋棄，使得即使想用標準語來描述它，也頂多只能從基本真理得出一個粗略的誤導用法。為什麼只有那些達到 _ **克靈納**_ （kolinahru）的人能割捨它（顯然，即使在他們裡頭也僅有很少的數人能做到）。瓦肯人生來就擁有包涵它們的空間，一片無人認領的心靈領域等待、要求被填補。幼年時期的連結傾向於確保與其相容的心靈能棲身在那片空間裡；第一次、以及之後每一次的 _ **pon farr**_ 不只是本能的生理繁衍衝動，也是保障那個空間得以填補的措施，未被言說的共識是，一個沒有連結的瓦肯人永遠不會完整，而且總是感覺到空虛。  
  
Jim過去跟Spock連結時曾不知其所以然，而且花了好一段時間才讓他理解──真正的理解──Spock來到愛荷華是為了Jim本身；為了責任而性是一回事，Spock會願意不帶猶豫地執行。然而引發他自身的 _ **pon farr**_ 並不是為了Jim的生存需求；那是因為Spock發現了Jim內在就是那個注定要填補他的人。  
  
到了現在，唯一讓Jim安慰的是 _ **pon farr**_ 真是天殺的讓人分心，不然他們可能會在Spock一出現時，跳過那場不愉快的臨近 _ **血熱**_ （plak tow）在地板上直接就幹起來。Jim永遠不會原諒他自己浪費了 _ **他媽的三天**_ ，當他本能擁有許多場真正令人歎為觀止、淋漓盡致的性事時，卻淨忙著對欲求不滿的神經病怒氣衝衝，活像個多重人格病患。  
  
Spock接過第三瓶，一副放棄勸說Jim放下這椿遺憾的模樣。Jim交出瓶子時順帶著『沒錯，不太可能。』的思維，因為他真的不會，就是如此。「然後順便一說，」Jim說，因為他能。「還是愛你。」然後才靠著Spock安定下來，好仔細考慮考慮Spock的瓦肯式討人厭加上人類沒有條理的感性、再結合潛意識的溫暖熱情……沒錯，不管那該叫什麼名字，他們二個人都有感受到它。  
  


* * *

  
Sepak滿意於他不再處於饑饉危機，在第三瓶幾乎喝空時馬上睡著了，帶著對宇宙萬物的饜足將口水滴在Spock的襯衣上，然後他被放進他的嬰兒床，在早上真正來臨前再睡上幾個小時。  
  
Spock，還是那麼Spock，即使他們都準備要躺回床上了，他依舊重新換上一件襯衣；在大型晚宴兼政治演說發揮迷人魅力還不忘舌燦蓮花是 _ **很累人**_ 的。  
  
「提問：」Jim在Spock把二人都安置得讓他滿意時睏倦地問道；回想起來一點也不奇怪，瓦肯人超級迷戀在睡眠時盡可能近距離的身體接觸，也許算是某種感知弱點的類本能反應，也為了捍衛他們的伴侶。但Jim會稱這種行為叫摟摟抱抱，因為嘿，這根本就是。他從來沒有過一場關係能持續久到接近這個階段，也沒有想過他會想要，但你怎麼想得到，Spock會是場宇宙級的驚奇人生課程，有必要的話Jim到死為止都不會從這門課畢業。「你有給過任何關於擴建艦長艙房的指示嗎？因為我們現在有了道新門，還連通了幾個多出來的新房間。」  
  
「你抱怨過艦長艙房遜於那些安排給來訪視察的高官顯要……」  
  
「我只是說，為什麼從他們房間看出去的深空觀景視角，會比真的 _ **生活在深空**_ 的人還要好，這也太荒謬了。」  
  
「……因此Rand文書官向Scott少校諮詢……」  
  
「喔老天，你有見識過他的房間嗎？你會想要他對室內裝潢的高見？不是說……」Jim突發地加上一點誠實：「我們就好到哪裡去，但 _ **還是**_ ……」  
  
「……他正在對所有軍官艙房進行大規模修繕，這也是為什麼艦橋成員目前正在享受大使的熱情招待。」Spock遲疑後又說道：「我相信是大使建議我們，此次逗留的時間長度正好是理想的時候去……」  
  
Jim翻了個身好瞪向Spock，帶著點敬畏：「他真 _ **厲害**_ 。」  
  
「我相信他與T'Sora……」Spock止住不言，但Jim知曉他未竟之語；這個例子裡，所謂的『氏族』與『家人』在成員人選上可以很有彈性，不必執著於字面意義。「是的。」  
  
「那好。」睡意已經近在咫尺，但……「他們已經準備好要離開了。」昨天晚上非常文明的聚會裡不曾提起，但在場沒有人會對投票的結果有所幻想；他們的意圖雖說並未說明，卻已明確。而在室內裝潢的風潮之間，Rand已經將企業號準備好招待那些被迫二度尋找新家園的瓦肯人。「這不公平，」Jim喃喃低語，苦澀的憤懣不可能再壓抑。「不是因為他們裡的任何一人，而是大使……他失去他整個天殺的宇宙還不足夠，現在他連這也失去了。」  
  
「家不總是某個特定的場所，」Spock緩緩答道：「而是你隨身不離的，以及你授予意義的。」  
  
Jim想那大概是Spock對他說過最浪漫的話了；比起瓦肯人，地球上啟蒙時代的詩人有時根本 _ **不值**_ 一提。「是啊，」他悄聲細語。 _ **對我而言你也是。**_  
  


  
完


End file.
